


He Could Be The One

by Lexigent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid for the BBC Sherlock series, focusing on Sherlock and John. Basically, just a bit of crack. Could be seen as slash, depending on how much you squint and how much relevance you attach to the fact that Pansy Division are a queercore band.<br/>Footage belongs to the BBC, the series belongs to Moffat and Gatiss. This is a fanvideo, I am making no money from this.<br/>Please leave a comment if you like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Could Be The One




End file.
